1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat constructions for exposed seat edges which incorporate auxiliary sinuous springs supported by primary sinuous springs so as to permit cushioning of the seat edges with a minimum of padding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art seats have incorporated edge constructions wherein auxiliary sinuous springs are supported by primary sinuous springs to reduce the amount of padding necessary to cushion exposed edges of the seat. Such a seat edge construction is shown by the expired patent of Vogel U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,317. This patent discloses an auxiliary sinuous spring that sits on top of a primary sinuous spring adjacent an exposed edge of a seat cushion of the seat. The auxiliary spring has a portion that extends outwardly to support seat cushion padding. Conventionally, it has been the practice to use an additional padding wedge with such auxiliary springs, in addition to the padding layer used over the rest of the seat, so as to aid in preventing the seat occupant from feeling a hard seat frame portion adjacent the auxiliary springs.
Also, the prior art patent of Bartlett et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,220 discloses a seat back construction wherein the upper end of a seat back is provided with coil springs for spacing padding with respect to an upper frame portion of the seat back.